2000
The year '''2000 '''marked the unofficial end of the 20th century and the official start of the 21st century. This also marked the debut year of when VeggieTales started using Maya software, and the debut year of ''3-2-1 Penguins!. '' Releases * VeggieTown Values: On the Job! (January 12, 2000) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 28, 2000) * Larry-Boy And The Power Of FIREWORKS!!! (March 28, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (Ep. 13) (April 4, 2000) * King George and the My Sterious Patch of Heaven (Ep. 13) (April 4, 2000) * A Taste of VeggieTales (April 25, 2000) * The End of Silliness?: More of Favorite Silly Songs! (May 23, 2000) * Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS? (May 23, 2000) * King George and the Ducky (August 8, 2000) * The Toy that Saved Christmas (September 20, 2000) * Esther ... the Girl Who Became Queen (Ep. 14) (September 20, 2000) * Esther the Girl Became Princess (Ep. 14) (September 20, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (Ep. 1) (November 10, 2000) * Trouble on the Suscipious Looking Planet of Impatience (Ep. 1) (November 10, 2000) * Silly Song Double Feature (November 21, 2000) * Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (November 21, 2000) Lyrick Studios * Heroes Triple Feature (January 11, 2000) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 28, 2000) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (March 28, 2000) * Sumo of the Opera (March 28, 2000) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (March 28, 2000) * It's a Meaningful Life (March 28, 2000) * The End of Silliness?: More of Favorite Silly Songs! (May 23, 2000) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (May 23, 2000) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (May 23, 2000) * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! (May 23, 2000) * Larry's Favorite Stories! (June 20, 2000) (Blockbuster Video/KidMongous) * King George and the Ducky (August 8, 2000) * Lord of the Beans (August 8, 2000) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (August 8, 2000) * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (August 8, 2000) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 30, 2000) * Celery Night Fever (September 30, 2000) * LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego! (September 30, 2000) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (November 7, 2000) * LeapFrog: A Tad of Christmas Cheer (November 7, 2000) * Holiday Double Feature (November 7, 2000) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (November 7, 2000) * The Little Drummer Boy (November 7, 2000) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (November 7, 2000) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (November 14, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (November 14, 2000) * The Star of Christmas (original) (November 14, 2000) * Silly Song Double Feature (November 21, 2000) * VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular (December 19, 2000) Soundtrack * LarryBoy the Soundtrack (March 28, 2000) (Lyrick Studios) * VeggieTunes 3: A Queen, A King and A Very Blueberry (October 3, 2000) * A Very Veggie Christmas (November 7, 2000) Re-issue Trailers * King George and the Ducky Teaser (January 12, 2000) * King George and the Ducky Trailer (March 21, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Teaser (April 1, 2000) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Teaser (June 20, 2000) * 3-2-1 Penguins! Sneak Peek (June 20, 2000) * Video Promo (A) (June 20, 2000) * Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser (September 30, 2000) * VeggieTunes 3 Trailer (September 30, 2000) * Video Promo (B) (September 30, 2000) Category:Years